thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:IgnisClan/@comment-5256265-20140223191545
Can I have Umbra? I'd also like Thunderlane to be in the running for deputy. Thunderlane || Tom || 39 moons || Ice Thunderlane is one of those toms that is just eye-catching. He has a thick, fluffy gray and white pelt that bunches at his neck, with a few speckles of gray around his eyes, with a few scars over his shoulders and his left ear is nicked. His eyes are gray, but towards the bottom of the irises they turn deep blue, and he was named for the fact that his eyes look like the sky during a thunder storm. He is known for a hot temper, and a fierce protectiveness over all of his Clanmates which could get him into trouble. He shows kindness often though, and he's seen as a warm, helpful entity in the Clan, and fierce and strong to enemies. He is a natural leader though, and is an extremely well-versed fighter. He can create shields, blasts and can use them from a way's away, and has practiced long and hard to get his powers to the level they're at today. (Prowllu) Could be be a Guard if he's not deputy? c: Warriors: Ravensong || Tom || 29 moons || 'Shadow' Ravensong is a jet-black tom with two different colored eyes; one is dark blue, the other a light brown. No cat knows much about Ravensong, because he's extremely silent and hasn't said anything about his past. Whenever he talks, it's usually to talk down to another cat, or a dark, cynical and rude remark- he's sarcastic. This tom is one of the best shadow-powered cats in the Clan; cats think he radiates death- others say his powers are so great because he's related to the first shadow-powered cat, but he doesn't say anything nor care. He's rather insecure and feels he doesn't belong because cats are genuinely too scared of him because of his powers. Whenever he gets scared, he has a tendency to lash out; he tries to keep himself in control by avoiding other cats at all costs, and he hates patrols. He also hates cats trying to be his friend and doesn't understand other cats at all. (Prowllu) Wildheart || She-cat || 42 moons || Wind Wildheart is a pretty, speckled brown she-cat with vibrant orange eyes and a short pelt. She has a white streak on her face, and her front two paws are white, along with her tail-tip. Dainty, fast and long-legged, she likes to spend her time playing with the air around her, and has been known to prank others. When it's time to be a warrior though, she puts all those feelings away and get straight to work, because being one of the elder warriors, she has to put on a good example. She is Streampaw's mother; the two share a similar slender and delicate build, and the same fierceness. (Prowllu) Healer's Apprentice: Streampaw || Tom || 7 moons || Earth Streampaw is a handsome tortoiseshell tom with bright green eyes. His legs are long and he is slender-built and he looks a bit delicate. He can't have kits, and is glad, because that's one of the reasons he became a healer's apprentice; it's questioned how Streampaw wound up as a tortoiseshell , but most attribute it to his father, who was ginger and white, and not his mother, Wildheart, who is brown. He is wise, calm and generally always has something sarcastic, but helpful, to say. He has the power of Earth, and is working hard to learn how to use his powers to grow herbs that the Clan needs; right now, it's a struggle for him to do anything but move earth. (Prowllu) I went ahead and changed things, I've been doin' it like all day. cx Silly me.